The Young and the Dramatic
by Reading10
Summary: Read as the citizens of Wawanakwa City deal with their dramatic deeds. When Bridgette Summers moves to Wawanakwa City, she finds herself entangled in the web of secrets revolving around the mysterious disappearance of high school senior Cameron Robertson.
1. Bridgette Moves to the City

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 1: Bridgette Moves to the City

"Are you sure you want to do this, honey?"

Bridgette Summers had just finished placing the last box in her already crammed Jeep when she heard her mother call from the front porch. Bridgette let out a sigh, mentally preparing herself for yet another argument with her mother.

"I'm sure, Mom," Bridgette replied. She closed the trunk of her Jeep and walked back up the driveway to where her mother stood, "I've already accepted the job. I have to leave,"

"I'm just going to miss you," Mrs. Summers sighed, setting her coffee cup down on the railing, "It's always been me and you for as long as I can remember. It's going to be odd without you around,"

"I can't live in Boney Isles forever," Bridgette said.

"But are you sure that the city is what's best?"

"You know I've always loved the city. This is the start of a new adventure. I'll be sure to come visit as often as I can,"

A smile crept over Mrs. Summer's face. Bridgette caught her gaze and returned the smile.

"You don't have to do that. You're right. I have to let you leave the nest," Mrs. Summers let out.

"Thank you," Bridgette said.

A pause occurred, and finally Bridgette found herself in her mother's arms. For the past 25 years, Bridgette had been comforted by the thought that her mother was always there for her. Even though her new home was only an hour drive away, it still was a huge distance.

"I love you," Mrs. Summers said.

"I love you too," Bridgette replied, "Now I really have to get going. I told the landlord I'd meet her at noon. I hope there isn't traffic…"

"Then get going,"

Mrs. Summers delivered a final kiss on Bridgette's forehead, and then gave her a gentle push off the steps. She watched Bridgette head down the driveway and climb into her baby blue Jeep.

The Jeep puttered to life, and soon Bridgette was backing out of the driveway. With a simple wave to her mother, Bridgette put the car in drive and headed down the road she had called home for years.

Glancing into the rearview mirror, Bridgette saw her mother watching her from the porch.

"Next stop, Wawanakwa City," Bridgette said softly to herself, and placed her sunglasses on.

* * *

At the same time, nearly an hour away in Wawanakwa City, Katie Stars sat in the lobby of the 32nd floor of McLean Tower. She was dressed for an interview. Her feet tapped the ground nervously as she watched the clock above her.

"Can you stop that?"

Katie looked up in the direction of the voice. It came from the brunette sitting behind the desk. Her name plate read "Courtney Jones".

"Sorry," Katie muttered.

"Are you Mr. McLean's 11 o'clock?" Courtney questioned. Her eyes flew up from her computer where she was checking the latest gossip sites across the counter to where Katie was sitting in the waiting room.

Katie nodded, unable to make an audible sound. Her nerves were really catching up with her.

"You're early," Courtney snapped.

"I—I know. I thought it would be best to be early," Katie tried to reason, "I—"

"Mr. McLean is a very busy man. You'll be waiting right up until 11 o'clock,"

As if on cue, a voice came through the speaker. A man's voice.

"Cooooourtney! Order me some lunch! I'm sooooo bored!" cried the man through the speaker. Courtney rolled her eyes and pressed a button to answer him.

"Right away, Mr. McLean. What are you hungry for?"

"Anything. Just not pizza. I had that last night. Or a salad. I'm not feeling like being healthy right now," the voice cut off, before returning a second later with, "Actually, get me pizza,"

Courtney groaned and looked up to see Katie staring blankly back at her.

"He's busy," Courtney snapped before going to look up a local pizza shop's number.

* * *

"Damn it,"

Gwen Michelangelo groaned as the coffee mug she had been filling fell out of her grip and onto the tile floor. The coffee spilled everywhere and the mug itself surprisingly did not shatter. As Gwen picked it up from the puddle, she noticed a heavy crack down the center.

"Good job Gwen," came a voice from behind her.

"Sorry Heather," Gwen mused, "I'll get that cleaned up,"

"You better,"

Gwen glared daggers into the floor as Heather Carmichael, the manager of the Coffee Cup, the local coffee shop in Wawanakwa City, walked away. Heather walked to the cash register, opening it to pull out a stack of 20s and 10s. She opened her purse and stuffed the cash into it.

"I'm going home for the night. I have a date," Heather said.

"It's only 10:30 in the morning," Gwen shot after her, "I'm the only one here on the floor,"

"It's a Monday morning," the raven haired manager replied.

"Precisely. It's a Monday morning. We're going to get slammed,"

"You'll be fine. Besides, I have a hair appointment,"

Gwen rolled her eyes as she watched her boss exit the shop. She grabbed a roll of paper towels and proceeded to wipe up the hot coffee. Without thinking, Gwen placed the cracked mug in the sink with the other mugs waiting to be cleaned.

* * *

"Here we go,"

Bridgette watched as her new landlord turned the key to the apartment door and stepped aside. The landlord was a rather odd girl, dressed in a green sweater, despite it being nearly 80 degrees outside.

The blonde chick stepped through the doorway and into a rather medium sized apartment. The front door opened into a living room area which consisted of a couch, side chairs and tables, and a coffee table. All of the furniture was covered with white sheets to preserve it. The walls were painted a dark tan and the floor had a dark blue carpet. Along the wall was a counter, leading into the kitchenette. Down the hallway led to the single bedroom and apartment.

"It's rather dark," Bridgette commented, after taking it all in.

"I like dark," the girl replied, "It soothes me."

"Are all the apartments like this?"

"It's called the Darkness Suites for a reason,"

Bridgette waited for the girl to let out a laugh or crack a smile, letting her know that it was a joke. The girl did nothing of the sorts, leading Bridgette to realize she was being completely serious.

"I'm sorry," Bridgette said, setting her bags down on the floor, "I don't think I caught your name,"

"Dawn," the pale girl said, "Dawn Peters,"

"So what's Wawanakwa City like? I'm new in town. I just got a job teaching out at the high school," Bridgette said.

"It's quiet. Everyone pretty much minds their own business," Dawn replied.

Bridgette nodded, and a smile came across her face. She thought it sounded perfect—

"I'm joking. Everyone is constantly up everyone's ass. It's been like that for years, ever since that whole Cameron Robertson thing happened," Dawn quickly said.

"Who's Cameron Robertson?" Bridgette asked, interested.

"A high school student who disappeared. No one ever knew what happened to him. Some high school kids were questioned, but nothing ever came out of it,"

"That sounds awful,"

"That's Wawanakwa City. Unexplained disappearances," Dawn said.

This was the most energetic Bridgette had seen Dawn since meeting her. Bridgette even thought she saw Dawn crack a smile. Then, Dawn returned to her original composure.

"Let me know if you need anything else," she said.

And with that, the girl turned and walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind her. Bridgette cocked an eyebrow at the space Dawn once filled.

"Dawn, huh," Bridgette mused, "That's ironic,"

She turned and looked around the apartment. She walked over to the couch, and pulled the sheet from it. Underneath it was a black couch, made of leather. Bridgette let out an exhausted sigh.

"Figures,"

* * *

Back at McLean Tower, Katie looked overheard to see that the clock now read 11:05. She let out a sigh, obviously frustrated with how the morning had been going. The receptionist behind the counter had disappeared into the office down the hall with a pizza, and had not returned for at least 20 minutes.

Katie reached into her purse, pulling out her phone to check her texts. She noticed a new text message from her roommate, Sadie White.

 **How'd it go?** the text read.

Katie grumbled to herself as she quickly sent back a response, **Haven't even had my interview yet. McLean is more concerned with getting his pizza**.

A text quickly came back saying, **That's Chris McLean for you**.

Katie rolled her eyes, and looked up to see the door at the end of the hall swinging open. Courtney entered the hallway and started to head towards the lobby. Katie swore she saw her re-button her blouse as she walked.

"Is he ready for me?" Katie asked.

"Excuse me?" Courtney snapped back, completely taken off guard.

"It's almost 11:15. My appointment was at 11:00," Katie said with a newfound confidence. She didn't like this receptionist at all, and was going to be taking any of her crap.

"Mr. McLean is a very busy man. He'll see you when he sees you," Courtney folded her arms.

Once again, as if on cue, a voice came through on the buzzer.

"Cooooourtney, send in my 11:00!"

Katie smirked as she grabbed her purse. Courtney rolled her eyes and pointed down the hallway.

"Have a nice day," Katie said, and headed down the hall.

* * *

Inside the office at the end of the hall, the blinds were drawn. In the corner a fireplace roared, despite it being nearly 80 degrees outside. A large chair and side table sat in front of the fire. On the mantel was a large oil painting of a 40 something year old man in a business suit.

At the desk sat Chris McLean, the man in the painting. He was engrossed in his laptop, watching a new cast of some sorts. On the screen, local newsman Josh Jacobs was delivering a news update.

"Well folks, it looks like today is a slow day in terms of news. There's a high of 80 degrees, so it's going to be another hot one! Beautiful August day, if you ask me!" Josh said, "On this day in history, though, high school senior Cameron Robertson mysteriously vanished on the eve of his high school graduation. What an interesting case that was never really solved. Since then, multiple other students from his graduating class have either skipped town or maintain a close distance from society—"

The door to the office creaked open, and a young brunette entered the office.

"Hi, Mr. McLean?" Katie called out, not entirely sure where the business tyrant was located in his office, "It's rather dark in here,"

"Right here," Chris said, muting his laptop. He looked up, impressed with the young girl's attractiveness, "Welcome. Have a seat,"

"Thank you for seeing me," Katie said, taking the seat right across from Chris's desk.

"Tell me about you, Ms. Stars," Chris said, touching the tips of his fingers together in a rather masculine pose.

"I just graduated from Wawanakwa University with a degree in Business Administration this past May. I graduated from Wawanakwa High School in 2009—"

"2009?" Chris said, his eyes perking up.

"Yes,"

"So you graduated with Cameron Robertson," Chris said, "Er—you would have,"

Katie nodded.

"Yes, I knew Cameron very well," the young girl suddenly grew very quiet. Chris noted this, raising an eyebrow. Katie then started to dig through her purse, pulling out a paper, "Here is my resume,"

Chris held up a hand.

"That will not be necessary," Chris said, "You're hired,"

Katie's jaw nearly dropped.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You're hired," Chris nodded, "Be here on Monday for your orientation. We'll get you started as an assistant,"

"Thank you sir," Katie smiled, "You won't regret this!"

Chris could only smile in reply. He watched as Katie grabbed her purse and then headed out the door. After he was sure she was gone, Chris pressed a buzzer on his desk.

"Courtney, can you come in here?" he asked.

A few seconds later, and Courtney was in the office. She shut the door behind her and turned to see Chris was a raised eyebrow.

"So?" she asked, "How did it go?"

"She has the job. I want you to keep an eye on her. She knows Cameron Robertson. I want to find out what she knows," Chris said.

Courtney nodded.

Chris glanced down at his computer to find that the words **BREAKING NEWS** were now coming across the screen.

"What is this?" Chris mused. Courtney walked around the desk to see the screen as Chris hit the unmute button. Josh was on the screen, listening into his earpiece and then frequently looking at the camera.

"Well folks, it appears like it's not a slow news day after all," Josh said, "It appears as though we have an update on the Cameron Robertson case, after all these years,"

Chris and Courtney both exchanged a worrisome glance and then looked back at the screen.

* * *

At the coffee shop, Gwen had finally finished dealing with the morning rush when Katie stopped in to sit at the counter. The only other people in the shop at the moment were an older black lady sitting at a table in the corner and a blonde girl in a baby blue shirt sitting at the counter.

"Hey Katie," Gwen said, recognizing one of her favorite customers.

"Morning Gwen, how are you?" Katie said, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Awful. Heather left me during the morning rush, and I could barely get to everyone. Some people left angry without any coffee," Gwen groaned.

"That's Heather for you,"

Gwen raised an eyebrow, noticing that Katie was uncharacteristically giddy.

"What's up with you?"

"I just got a job at McLean Enterprises. I'm the new assistant to Chris McLean," Katie smiled.

"Whoa," Gwen said. She didn't crack a smile or anything, but instead remained rather deadpan. Katie noticed this.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," the Goth girl said, "It's just—be careful with that. McLean can be a real ass, especially to his employees,"

"I'm sure it will all be fine," Katie said, waving away Gwen's concerns.

"Who's Chris McLean?"

Both Gwen and Katie turned to see the blonde chick at the end of the counter staring back at them.

"You don't know who Chris McLean is?" Gwen asked.

"Sorry, no," the girl said, "I'm new in town. Bridgette Summers,"

After quick introductions were made, Gwen continued.

"He owns McLean Enterprises. It's the obnoxiously large building downtown," Gwen explained, "He's probably compensating for something,"

Katie giggled at this.

"Do you remember Courtney Jones from high school?" Katie asked and Gwen quickly nodded, "She's his secretary. I'm pretty sure Chris is banging her,"

"That wouldn't surprise me," Gwen said with a smirk.

"Is he a bad guy?" Bridgette asked.

"He has a lot of influence in the town, unfortunately," Gwen said, "We used to go to school with his son. I don't really care for him,"

"Who's Cameron Robertson?"

Gwen and Katie both exchanged a glance, and then looked over to Bridgette.

"Why do you ask?" Katie said.

Rather than an audible response, Bridgette pointed up to the TV hanging over the counter. On it was the local newscast, where the news anchor was delivering the latest headlines. Across the bottom of the screen read **CAMERON ROBERTSON CASE UPDATE**.

"Turn that up," Katie ordered.

Gwen hit the unmute button the TV just in time to catch the tail end of Josh's speech.

"…and if you're just tuning in folks, here is a quick summary," Josh said, "It appears as though the eight year mystery surrounding high school student Cameron Robertson's disappearance has come to an end. Today, a dog walker discovered Cameron's body at the town park,"

* * *

 **A/N –** Hello everyone out there in Fan-Fiction land! It's me, Reading10! I've wanted to get back into writing fan-fiction for a while, but I haven't had the time. I have decided to revamp my semi-popular _The Young and the Dramatic_ series. I promise for fans of the old stories, this series will incorporate new characters and storylines.

Stay tuned, as I plan to post as often as I can! I'd love to hear your thoughts, so click that review button!

-Reading10


	2. Hatchet Launches an Investigation

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 2: Hatchet Launches an Investigation

The Wawanakwa Police Station was extremely busy that afternoon. Reporters and concerned citizens alike were coming and going, each trying to get a bit of information of the day's findings.

In his office, Sheriff Hatchet removed his glasses to massage his temples. He had been spending the morning gathering notes and information to prepare him for the inevitable press conference that would take place that afternoon.

"You okay, Chief?"

Hatchet looked up to see Jo, his blonde detective, standing in the doorway. He shook his head, pointing down to the papers in front of him.

"No matter what I say, it's not going to be enough for them. None of the pieces are adding up," Hatchet said.

"You don't need to have all the answers. You just need to inform them that we're looking into it," Jo said, shutting the door behind her.

"How do we go for eight years with no leads whatsoever, and then all of a sudden, we get a body?"

Jo shrugged, walking over to the window. She glanced outside to see that a crowd was beginning to form outside. The local news station was setting up their cameras and journalists were gossiping with one another.

"Whatever you're going to say, think of it fast. We've got company," Jo said, "I'm going to head down to the hospital afterwards to see where we are in terms of getting an autopsy down,"

Hatchet nodded, standing from his desk. He grabbed his notes and placed his glasses back on.

"I'm going to speak with the Robertson's this evening. They deserve to know what's going on," he said.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Edith is—"

"I'm not seeing her anymore. This is strictly business," Hatchet cut Jo off, rather irritated at the very thought.

"Alright, good luck with the press conference," Jo said, opening the office door.

* * *

"He's dead?" Katie blinked, looking up at the TV screen. She looked back over to Gwen and Bridgette, who both sat in a stunned silence as well.

"After all this time. He was here in town," Gwen said, shaking her head.

Bridgette looked at her two new friends, unable to think of the words to say. She shifted her coffee cup in an uncomfortable manner.

"Did you two know him?" she asked.

"He was my boyfriend in high school," Katie blurted out. Her eyes were beginning to tear up at the very thought, "We broke up two weeks before he disappeared. It was right after Prom,"

"I'm so sorry," Bridgette said.

"I knew him from school too," Gwen said, "It was a little thing. Real smart too,"

Katie stood from the chair, dabbing her eyes with a napkin.

"Excuse me," she said, "I think I'm going to head home,"

"They dated all of high school," Gwen said, once Katie was out of earshot, "They were inseparable. When Cameron disappeared, she always felt guilty, like she was somehow responsible. He ended it,"

"That's so sad," Bridgette shook her head, "What happened to him?"

Gwen paused for a moment, as if to think of how to best explain it to Bridgette. She looked up at the TV screen where the words **AWAITING PRESS CONFERENCE WITH SHERIFF HATCHET** came across the screen, and then looked back to Bridgette.

"No one is really sure. The rumors were that Cameron got himself involved in something bad. He disappeared the night before high school graduation. He was our class valedictorian, so when he didn't show up to graduation, we noticed," Gwen explained.

"The police never did anything about it?" Bridgette asked.

"If you ask me, I think the police covered it up," Gwen said, "I never trusted Sheriff Hatchet. I wouldn't put it past him,"

Soon, Sheriff Hatchet appeared on the TV screen.

"Here we go," Gwen said with a roll of her eyes. She quickly turned up the volume as Hatchet started to speak.

* * *

"Good afternoon," Hatchet said, walking up to the podium, "I will be brief. Save your questions until after I have said all I need to say,"

"This morning at precisely 11:34am, one of my officers was dispatched to the Wawanakwa Town Park, after a call to 911 was placed. A dog had sniffed out something unusual in a section of the park that was undergoing renovations. Our officers were immediately on the scene to discover the remains of a body. Dental records can confirm that this is the body of Cameron Robertson, the high school student who disappeared eight years ago on the eve of his high school graduation,"

Hatchet flipped the page on his notes before continuing.

"Please be assured that we are ruling this homicide and are officially reopening the Cameron Robertson case. We will find out who has done this and bring them to justice," Hatchet finished.

* * *

At McLean Tower, Chris slammed his laptop shut after finishing watching Hatchet's press conference.

"It won't be that easy," he mused.

"Are you sure about that?"

Chris looked up in the doorway to see a figure standing there. He wore a green toque as well as a green sweatshirt. The man quickly closed the door and stepped closer to the desk. The dim light from the fire quickly revealed the man's face to Chris.

"Ezekiel," Chris said, shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, eh," Ezekiel said, pulling up a chair, and then placing himself in it.

* * *

After the press conference was over, Hatchet returned to his office with Jo following.

"I have no leads," Hatchet said, throwing his papers down onto the desk, "I've had a dead end for eight years. Now we have a body, and I still have no suspects,"

"Calm down," Jo said, "We'll figure something out,"

"I can't mess this one up again. The commissioners board is already talking about forcing me into retirement," Hatchet shook his head in disgust, "That Walker has been after my job for years,"

Hatchet walked over to the shelf lining the wall, and pulled a box off it. He set it on his desk, removing the lid.

"I've kept the case files in here all this time. Maybe looking at it again will spark something new," Hatchet mused.

"I can do that for you," Jo said, moving quickly to Hatchet's side.

"No, don't worry. I'll do it," Hatchet said, "Besides; you need to get down to the hospital. See where we are on that autopsy,"

Jo nodded, somewhat annoyed.

"You can't do everything yourself," Jo said, "You promoted me to detective for a reason,"

"I know. Go see about the autopsy," Hatchet replied.

Once Jo was gone, Hatchet looked back to the box, and returned the lid. He then grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

* * *

"That guy seems like a real joy," Bridgette said as Gwen refilled her coffee cup.

"You should see him in person," Gwen snickered, "He just stares at you, waiting for you to say something stupid,"

"I know a few people like that," the surfer girl replied.

"So what brings you to Wawanakwa City?" Gwen asked.

"I just got my first teaching job at Wawanakwa High. Senior English," Bridgette replied, "I graduated from Manhunt University this past May,"

Gwen's eyes widened.

"So you're Blaineley's replacement?"

"Who?"

"Sorry," Gwen said, shaking her head as if to forget she had said anything, "Ms. O'Halloran. She was my English teacher my senior year. I heard she quit unexpectedly and skipped town,"

Bridgette shrugged.

"I hadn't heard anything about that," she admitted.

"This is a small town, despite being called a city," Gwen smirked, "Everyone knows everyone's business,"

"Oh," Bridgette said with noticeable disappointment in her voice, "Good,"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Chris demanded, obviously upset at the appearance of Ezekiel.

"Did you see the news? They found his body,"

"Of course I saw it. It's all over the news," Chris snapped, "That doesn't explain why you're here. Do you know how risky that is?"

Ezekiel shrugged, as if to say "I don't care".

"I've been in town. I'm staying with a buddy from high school, eh. I saw on the news that they found him," Ezekiel explained.

"You've been in town?" Chris said, alarmed, "I thought I told you to never come back,"

"I ran out of money,"

"Of course you did," Chris groaned.

* * *

Hatchet knocked on the front door of 2006 Woodrow Drive, then took a step back with a deep breath. A few seconds passed, and the door creaked open. A large, African-American man peered outside.

"Oh, it's you," the man said, with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Is your mother home, DJ?" Hatchet asked.

DJ shook his head as if to say no, but then came a voice from behind him.

"Who is it, DJ?"

"I need to speak with her. You too,"

DJ opened the door for Hatchet to enter. He led him down a hallway into an open living room where a large woman was sitting. The muted TV played in the corner; the channel was still on the news. The news anchor Josh was currently discussing his theory for who killed Cameron Robertson.

"Hatchet," the woman said upon seeing the sheriff, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I wanted to pay you both a visit," Hatchet said, "May I have a seat?"

The woman nodded, although she looked annoyed at the very presence of Hatchet in her home.

"We are launching an investigation into Cameron's murder—er, passing," Hatchet revealed.

"We know. We saw the news," DJ broke in.

Hatchet looked at DJ, unsure of how to respond to that. He turned back to Momma DJ, sighing.

"I'm very sorry about what happened. I want you to know that we are going to do everything in our power down at the station to figure out what happened to your son," Hatchet said.

"You've had eight years," Momma DJ finally said after a lengthy silence, "Why now? You couldn't find the body till now? You had to rely on a dog to find my son?"

"The part of the park where Cameron's body was found was under construction. The cement casing that Cameron's body was found in hadn't been touched since 2009. We speculate that Cameron has been dead since then," Hatchet said.

Momma DJ let out a frustrated cry.

"My baby," she said, "All alone, and no one there to care for him,"

"I'm very sorry Edith," Hatchet said, "I promise you—"

"Promise me what?" Edith Robertson cried out, "You turned your back on us years ago. Why should I believe you know?"

"Because I am promising you that I will handle this case as if Cameron were my own son," Hatchet said.

And with that, he stood.

"If there's anything else you need, give me a call," Hatchet said. He then saw himself out. A few seconds after they were sure he was gone, DJ looked to his mother.

"Momma—"

"My baby," Edith began to weep again for what felt like the hundredth time that night. DJ walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Back at the coffee shop, Bridgette and Gwen were still having an in depth conversation. The sun began to set on Wawanakwa City outside, but that didn't stop the two from talking.

"So besides the whole murder case, what else does Wawanakwa City have to offer?" Bridgette asked.

"Not a whole lot," Gwen said with a laugh, "Every now and then someone will come to perform at the Wawanakwa Theatre downtown. We had The Drama Brothers here a few weeks ago,"

Bridgette's eyes lit up.

"That's amazing! I love their music," Bridgette said.

"Oh, and they had casting for a reality TV show here a few years ago. It was supposed to be called _Total Drama_ something. No one really tried out for it, so it was cancelled," Gwen said.

"Interesting," Bridgette mused, "So what do you do with yourself?"

"I work," Gwen said, "When I graduated high school, I didn't have much money to go to school. My parents didn't want to help me out at all,"

"That's so sad," Bridgette commented.

"Are you close with your parents?" the Goth asked.

"It's been my mom and I for years. My dad passed away when I was really little," the blonde girl answered, "It was really hard to leave her. But I had to start my own life,"

Bridgette handed Gwen her empty mug, and started to look for a new conversation topic.

"What about you? Any love interests?"

Gwen, surprised at the question, dropped the mug in her hand. It was the mug she had dropped earlier, but had survived with only a crack down the center. This time, the mug shattered into several pieces.

* * *

"When that boy disappeared, I told you I'd help you out. I gave you enough money and told you to get out of town," Chris said, "Most people would be thankful for what I did,"

"I was. But not anymore," Ezekiel said.

"Do you realize what would happen to me if people found out that I helped you out?"

Ezekiel shook his head in disgust.

"I'm done running, eh," he declared, "I want my life back. I haven't had a normal life since high school,"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have done what you did to that boy," Chris said.

"What _I_ did? Have you forgotten your role in all of this?" Ezekiel snapped.

Realizing that Chris wasn't going to own up, Ezekiel shook his head once more. He turned and exited out the office door.

"Get back here!" Chris cried after him.

Within seconds, Courtney appeared in the office.

"Is everything okay, Mr. McLean?" she asked, "Who was that man?"

"That was my son," Chris said.

* * *

In his office, Hatchet returned to looking at the box of files. He quickly found an old yearbook from 2009 of Wawanakwa High. He began to flip through pages when he came across the clubs and activities.

One picture stuck out to him. It was a picture of the English club.

Several of the people in the picture surprised Hatchet. Standing in the center of the picture was Cameron Robertson, surrounded by several other students. Hatchet recognized the majority of them.

"Time to start investigating," Hatchet said, and then picked up his phone to dial a number.

* * *

"Shit," Gwen said, realizing that she had broken another mug.

"Are you okay?" Bridgette asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to ask me that. I haven't had a boyfriend since high school," Gwen admitted.

Bridgette nodded, and then looked up at the clock.

"Oh my gosh, it's getting late," she said, "I should get out of your hair. It was nice meeting you Gwen,"

"Same," Gwen said, and then reached down to start picking up the shattered mug.

Once Bridgette was gone, Gwen found herself starting to tear up for some reason. The question about the boyfriend had bothered her more then it usually did. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Gwen asked, regaining her composure.

"Gwen Carmichael? This is Sheriff Hatchet," the gruff man's voice came through from the other line.

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to need you to come down to the station. I've got a few questions to ask you,"

* * *

 **A/N –** I'm a little surprised that I managed to get this one written as quickly as I did, but here is episode 2! Don't expect all chapters to be written and posted this quickly. I'm just trying to get this new story planned out. I have a basic outline, but it might change 20 times before I actually write it!

-Reading10


End file.
